10 years down the road
by Writergirp777
Summary: The kids of degrasi see each for the 1st time in years
1. Chapter 1

10 years down the road…

_The degrassi kids haven't seen each other ever science they went to would happen if they see each other 10 years later because the death of Archie "Snake" Simpson._

Emma: A congress woman for California….she broke up with Kelly a month after they started dating and has been dating different men.

Manny: After she went to Hollywood with her best friend Emma, she stayed there to be an actress and drop out of Smithdale…..She was tired of dating boys because she usually got her heart broken and tried girls. She is now dating Paige.

Toby: The new media inversion teacher for degrassi….Doesn't have anyone to call a girlfriend.

Liberty: She followed the footsteps of her parents and became a lawyer….she made a vow that she would never date anyone again because she believe that J.T was her one true love.

Spinner: Owner of the Dot….married to Jane.

Jimmy: He is a lawyer like Liberty…he broke up with his one serious girlfriend and looking for the right girl.

Ashley: When she went on tour with Craig in Europe she met up with her old love Allister and is married to him with 3 kids…she is now a stay home mom.

Craig: Of course he is a famous rock star…he is engaged to Ellie Nash.

Ellie: She is a editor of a newspaper….Engaded to her crush Craig.

Paige: Like Manny, she also an actress….she doesn't really like the relationship between her and Manny and wants to brake up with her.

Marco: Went to Sweden to win Dylan heart over……a social worker.

Alex: She needs the money but acualty enjoys the job…..she has a new girlfriend but Alex hopes it her true love.

Jay: Owner of the Toney's Auto shop, now it Jay's Auto Shop…still misses Manny even tough they haven't talk forever, he still thinks they have a chance.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 Paige And Manny**

"Paige, Honey did you hear what happen?" Manny called in their Hollywood condo.

"What happen Hon?" Paige yelled back.

"Mr.S died?" Manny said.

"How, when?" Paige asked painkly.

"Don't have a panic attack, baby."

"If you don't tell me what happen I will."

"Okay." Manny said. "You remember when we were in high school and he had cancer?"

"Yea but I thought he had chemo and it was gone."

"It came back and it sperd all over his body and now he is gone." Manny started to cry.

"It alright hon." Paige said while hugging Manny.

"No it not! He was the best teacher I ever had and he died." Manny cried a little more.

"We are invite to the funeral." Paige said to make Manny feel better.

"Yea, that doesn't help anything he still dead."

Manny couldn't believe how Paige was acting like the death was not a big deal. Hello! It was Mr. Simpson. She was wondering how Emma was holding up……


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Emma I have some bad news for you." Spike Nelson said when Emma arrive home to visit her family.

"What is it?' She asked.

"The cancer came back." Spike started to cry. "And he's gone."

Emma had to think for a minute about who her mom was talking about. Then she realizes that her mom was talking about Mr. Simpson.

"When did this happen?" Emma asked.

"A day ago. I was going to call you but I knew you would be home today." Her mom said.

"I didn't get to say goodbye." Emma said while crying.

Emma couldn't believe Mr. Simpson was dead. He was her stepdad and teacher. The best teacher she ever had.

"The furan is a week from today." Spike said.

This was so hard for Emma to take in. She didn't know what to do. Should she call Manny? Nah…she hasn't talk to her for about a year. She knew exactly where to go.

"Mom, I am going to take a walk." Emma yelled.

"Be back soon." Spike yelled back.

Wow, Emma couldn't believe that Toronto look the same. She thought the town would change somehow.

"Hello…anyone in here?" Emma arrived when she got to Jay's Auto Shop.

"Well…well… it isn't Miss Emma Neleson…" Jay said.

"Mr. Simpison died." Emma said while hugging Jay.

"I heard." He said.

"You did? How?" Emma asked.

"The good old' newspaper." Jay said.

"Of course why didn't I think of that?"

"I don't know."

Emma rolled at Jay. He was one of the only people from her high school year that still lived in Toronto.

"By the way, have you heard from Manny?" Jay asked Emma.

"Last I heard was that she lived with Paige." Emma said.

"Why do all my exs go with Paige, first Alex and then Manny?" Jay said.

"You still love her don't you?" Emma asked him.

"Yep, I haven't forgotten about her yet." Jay said.

Emma was a little despondent because she want to hook-up with Jay like she did when she was in 10th grade

"Oh, are you planning on forgetting about her soon?" Emma asked.

"Trying to hook-up with me, Ms. Nelson." Jay said.

Darts, how did Jay know?

"No." Emma said.

"Good because I heard that Sean Carmon was in town."

Sean Carmon was Emma first love. She dated him in 7th grade. That was the wrost date of her life. Man, she want to get back toghter with him again.

"He is?" Emma asked.

"Yep, he survives the war and he going to crash with me as soon as he gets back." Jay said.

"Will he be back in week?" Emma asked.

"Yea, why?" Jay asked curiously.

"I want him to be there for the furan." Emma said.

Right then Spinner walks in to Jay's Auto Shop.

"Jay my man!" Spinner yells.

"How was your wonderful vacation with Jane." Jay asked.

"It was okay." Spinner said. "Is that Emma Nelson?"

"The only and the only." Emma said.

"I am sorry about Mr. S." Spinner said.

"It fine." Emma said.

"I heard that Toby got Mr. S old job." Spinner said.

"That little geek who use to hang out with JT?" Jay asked.

"Yep, that one." Spinner said.

Wow. That is great for Toby. Emma thought. That must be a tough job. She wonder how he is doing.


End file.
